


Just another group chat fic

by EllaOfSlytherin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Group chat, Otabae, i don't know how to tag, jj if you squint, otayuri - Freeform, viktuuri, yurabek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaOfSlytherin/pseuds/EllaOfSlytherin
Summary: Viktor made a group chat...... everything went down hill from there





	1. Viktor Starts Something He Shouldn't Have

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuri Katsuki calls Mila Babicheva Bab because of her Surname  
> Yuri Plisetsky lives with Mila  
> Yuri Plisetsky is 17  
> Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov live in Japan

Viktor created the ‘Family Group Chat’

Yurio - Why am i on here?  
Viktor - Because Yurio, this is a family group chat.  
Yurio- but I’m not your family!  
Viktor - Yes you are, you’re our son  
Yuuri -Viktor...  
Viktor - Yuuri …  
Yurio- IM NOT YOUR FUCKING SON!  
Viktor- Denial, Denial and more denial.  
Yuuri- Viktor. Leave our boy alone!  
Yurio- I’m not your boy!  
-Otabek was added by Yurio to the chat-  
Viktor - I may have Ulterior motives for this group chat my son.  
Yurio- Beka! Help me!!!!!!!!!  
Viktor - Damn it  
Otabek- What is this and why have i been added?  
Yurio- They keep calling me son and i think they are trying to give me the talk! help me!!!  
Viktor - This is the happy family group chat  
Yuuri- we aren’t trying to give you the talk Yurio  
Yurio- DONT CALL ME YURIO  
Otabek- Do i have to be here?  
Viktor - No, not at all. Then we can talk properly to Yurio  
Yurio- DONT LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THEM BEKKKAAAA!!!!  
Yuuri- awww he calls him Beka  
Viktor - Awwwwww!  
Yurio- shut up...  
Otabek- They clearly want to discuss something privately with you Yurio. We can talk separately.  
-Otabek has left the group chat-  
Yurio- NOOOOOO!!!!!  
Viktor - So… Yurio … ‘Beka’  
Yuuri- Viktor where are you going with this?  
Viktor - Yuuri it’s all fine… Just bare with me.  
Yurio- its just a nickname! leave me alone!  
Viktor - So, Yurio… What is going on with you two?  
Yurio- NOTHING!! WE ARE JUST FRIENDS! STOP QUESTIONING ME LIKE I AM YOUR SON! YOU ARENT MY DAD!  
Yuuri- Viktor dont make this worse… i see where you’re going and dont  
Viktor - Look, we are just looking out for you, Me and Yuuri care about you and want what is best for you. That is why we are asking what is going on.  
Yuuri- WE? This was nothing to do with me. This was ALLLLL Viktor!  
Yurio- ……….  
Viktor- Do you like him?  
Yurio- can’t you just leave me alone for once? please?  
Yurri- Viktor please dont  
Viktor- Yurio… I’ve known you since you were 10 when you moved to St Petersburg, that is now 7 years and i have never seen you the way you are with Otabek with anyone else. What is going on?  
-Yurio left the chat-  
Yuuri- I told you to stop  
Viktor- I don’t see the problem. Anyway why are you messaging me when you know i’m in the hot spring. You could just come and talk to me.  
Yuuri- STOP USING YOUR PHONE IN THERE!


	2. Umm you're on the group chat....

\- Viktor added Yurio and Otabek to the group chat -  
Otabek- I thought i’d already left this chat.  
Yurio- same  
Otabek- How is practice going Yura?  
Yurio- It was good! Because The Love Birds are in Japan i didn’t have to put up with their sappiness  
Yurio-You?  
Otabek - It’s going ok. I have some good ideas for this year, so watch your back on the ice this year Yura.  
Yurio- Haha in your dreams Beka! Cant wait to see a video of practice! I’ve been working on mine today!  
Otabek- I’ll remember to send it to you so you can see it.  
Yurio- Im looking forward to it soooo much! Mine will still blow yours out the water!   
Otabek- You sure about that Yura? Im stepping up my game this year! Gonna be on that podium with you!   
Yurio- You will, with silver above the old men!  
Otabek- One can hope i guess  
Yurio- I miss skating with you tbh can’t wait for you to come visit  
Otabek- I miss you too Yura. I’ll try come and visit you soon.  
Viktor- BEKA… YURA…!! YOU CALL EACH OTHER BEKA AND YURA!!  
Yurio- oh shit…. were on group chat……….  
Yuuri- i thought i told you to LEAVE IT!  
Otabek- It can’t be that bad right Yura?  
Yurio- you don’t understand!!  
Viktor- Hey Otabek, i think you should read everything from the previous chat.  
Yurio- NOOOOOOOOO  
Otabek- I already did.  
Yurio- .....  
Yuuri- ........  
Viktor- Look, i am here to make things better for people.  
Yurio- IM GETTING ON A FLIGHT TO JAPAN TO KILL YOU!!!!!  
Yuuri- see what you did now?  
Viktor- You can try but I have my Yuuri bodyguard  
Viktor- What did i do wrong?!  
Yuuri- I’m not helping you  
Viktor- Betrayed by my own husband  
Yuuri- i told you to stop but do you listen to me? NOOO! The boy needs to figure things out for himself! When i was 17 i still wasn’t even sure about whether i was gay! GIVE THE BOY TIME!  
Viktor- You had a crush on me before you were 17.  
Yuuri- THATS IT! NO SEX FOR A WEEK!  
Yuuri- YOU DONT KNOW WHAT WAS GOING ON IN MY HEAD!!! YOU WERE THE DAMN REASON I WAS QUESTIONING EVERYTHING  
Viktor- What?! That is not fair! You can’t take your questioning of sexuality out on me!!  
Otabek- Do they realise they’re on a group chat?  
Yurio- you fucked up this time old man  
Viktor- I’m so done with this!!  
Yuuri- maybe I’m done with this too....  
Otabek- Wow… Ok… Does this happen a lot?  
Yurio- no they are normally too mushy for me to take  
Otabek- What the hell then?  
Yurio- Is this my fault?  
Otabek- No! Don’t blame yourself for their issues, It’s not your fault that their marriage isn’t as perfect as it seems for the publicity.  
Yuuri- No! This isn’t your fault Yuri! If we didn’t fight our relationship would be boring  
Yurio- but Viktor made this group chat because of me  
Otabek- Yura, it’s fine. It’s not your fault. I’m sure they’ll work it out.  
Yuuri- Yes. I can’t stay mad at him for long  
Viktor- I’m not mad!  
Viktor- Yuri’s mum has made me a cutlet bowl and told me Yuri will come out of his room soon.  
Viktor-Has everyone gone?  
Viktor- Fine  
Yurio- Yes go away


	3. Private Confessions

\- Yurio and Otabek Private Chat -  
Beka- Yura, i think we need to talk.  
Yura- I know but i don’t wanna  
Beka- So we are just going to pretend everything victor was saying didn’t happen?  
Yura- yes...  
Yura- maybe  
Yura- i dont know  
Beka- Yura..  
Yura- I know Beka  
Beka- Tell me what is going on.  
Yura- but i don’t want to ruin this  
Beka- Tell me what is going to ruin it  
Yura- feelings ruin everything  
Beka- What feelings?  
Beka- Come on Yura, talk to me properly  
Beka- Yura  
Beka- Please Yura  
Beka- Fine, guess i can’t come to Russia then  
Yura- BUT BEKA!!!  
Beka- Yuri. I want to know what is going on. You are my best friend and i know there is something wrong, you’ve been distant recently and i just want to know what i have done.  
Yura- You haven’t done anything!! You are my best friend and i don’t want to ruin that! You are the first person i have cared about who isn’t my grandad and i can’t loose you because I’m young and naive and stupid and if i tell you it could ruin everything  
Beka- Yuri, you could never lose me. Listen, i know this person who had something they didn’t want their best friend to know. It killed him inside and didn’t want to ruin their friendship, but the more he held it in the more he wanted to just scream how he felt… It was everything about his best friend, but especially those eyes… Those fucking eyes.  
Beka- I had a point i think  
Yura- Beka...  
Beka- … shit  
Yura- Beka… You could never lose me…. you are pretty much my whole world other that skating……  
Beka- Yuri, give me 2 minutes.  
Yura- Beka?  
Yura- Was it something i said?  
Yura- Beka? Please come back?  
Yura- Beka!  
Yura- Come back! I need you!  
Yura- Please?  
Beka- Yura, I’ve just booked a flight to St. Petersburg… I’ll be there next Monday.  
Beka- Yura…  
Beka- Are you still there?  
Yura- yea… sorry…. what?  
Beka- Read above  
Yura- i did  
Yura- You made me freak out about you leaving me and me thinking i had lost you because you were BOOKING FLIGHTS?!?!?!  
Yura- YOU FUCKING DICK  
Beka- Sorry. I just really had to see you  
Yura- YOU COULD HAVE FUCKING WARNED ME!!!  
Beka- Sorry.  
Beka- Are you mad?  
Beka- I shouldn’t have done it should i.


	4. Otabae?

— Family Group Chat –  
Otabek- Yura!  
Yuuri- Whats Happened?  
Otabek- I think i messed up  
Yuuri- Whats the matter hun?  
Otabek- Hun?  
Yuuri- Force of habit  
Otabek- I opened up to him and booked a flight to St. Petersburg to see him and he flipped and now isn’t talking.  
Yuuri- Give me a second  
-Yuuri added Mila to ‘Family group chat’-  
Mila- Oh god, this is called the family group chat… i don’t even want to ask.  
Otabek- Mila?  
Yuuri- Hi Bab, do you know if Yurio is ok?  
Mila- I’ll go check.  
Mila- He’s literally running round the house cleaning. He looks ready to cry and as soon as i asked if he was ok he screamed at me. What is going on?  
Yuuri- See, hes not mad at you Otabek  
Otabek- He looks ready to cry? Oh god. I feel so bad.  
Mila- What is happening?  
Otabek- I may have sort of opened up to him   
Mila- About what?  
Otabek- My feelings for him  
Mila- WHAT!!!  
Yuuri- WHAT?  
Mila- Oh thank god! He doesn’t shut up about you!  
Otabek- What!? Seriously!?  
Yuuri- Damn now i owe Viktor money....  
Viktor- Pay up Katsuki-Nikiforov. Pay up Mila.  
Mila- No you owe me money! Yuri, just give me the money you owe Viktor.  
Yuuri- I will next time i see ya Bab  
Otabek- What the fuck!?  
Yurio- WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU! (Except Otabae)  
Mila- Otabae  
Viktor- Otabae  
Yuuri- Otabae?  
Otabek- Otabae??  
Yurio- Autocorrect?  
Viktor- I’m calling bullshit  
Mila- Same  
Mila- I can see how embarrassed he looked  
Otabek- Otabae?  
-Yurio left the chat-  
Mila- Great, i’m gonna have to deal with the tantrum he’s having now  
-Otabek added Yurio to the group chat-  
Otabek- Otabae?  
Yurio- I’m not having a tantrum....  
\- You stamped your feet, kicked the table and made a whiny noise that perfectly resembled a 4 year old.  
Yuuri- Don’t embarrass him in front of Otabae  
Yurio- I hate you all  
Viktor- Yuri, be nice to them.  
Mila- Awwww even Otabae?  
Yurio- Im never gonna live this down  
Mila- Oh not at all.  
Viktor- Never  
Otabek- Otabae?  
Mila- Wow Otabae calm down  
Yuuri- I think Yurio broke Otabek  
Viktor- Yuri can’t you hear me shouting you or are you purposefully ignoring me?  
Yuuri- Purposefully ignoring you  
Viktor- But i want some food  
Yurio- you ready for the domestic shit  
Yuuri- Get your own damn food  
Mila- Victor Nikiforov? Get his own food? What could this crime be!?  
Viktor- Pleeeeeeasssseeee Yuri, i love you.  
Yurio- He’s not your slave  
Yuuri- Yeah!  
Viktor- … well…  
Yurri- DONT BRING UP OUR SEX LIFE IN FRONT OF OUR YOUNG INNOCENT SON!  
Yurio- im 17...  
Viktor- Who said anything about our sex life ;)  
Mila- Ew.  
Yurio- and ew  
Otabek- Kink shamed  
Mila- I can’t cope with this. I’m leaving.  
-Mila has left the group chat-  
-Yurio added Mila into ‘Family Group Chat’-  
Yurio- you aren’t leaving that easily  
Mila- That is it, watch your back while you sleep Plisetsky  
Yurio- Ill have Otabae to protect me ;)  
Victor- That is Plisetsky-Katsuki-Nikiforov to you.  
Yurio- IM NOT YOUR DAMN SON!  
Otabek- Do you really need protecting? You just threaten everything with your skates.  
Yurio- You mean my knife shoes?  
Otabek- Yes Yura. Your knife shoes.  
Viktor- He brought me food. I love my husband.  
Yuuri- I hate you  
Yurio- You gave in? You weak little piggy  
Mila- I’d have thrown it in his face Yuuir.  
Mila- *Yuuri. God damn it.  
Yuuri- he gave me the puppy dog eyes with the heart mouth thing he doe  
Yuuri- does damn it  
Viktor- Don’t encourage him. Besides, i’m irresistible, I also bribed him with the thing he likes. So i win.  
Yurio- You two need to learn how to type  
Otabek- But… Otabae?  
Yurio- Ill tell you later


	5. Gossip Girls and So.... Otabae?!

-Mila and Yuuri Private Chat-

Yuuri- Hiya Bab

Mila- Hey Yuuri, Firstly… How did I end up in that group chat, secondly is Viktor causing you trouble? Don’t let him walk all over you. Put your foot down and don’t let him boss you around. If he causes trouble I can sort him out, I know how to deal with a sassy Nikiforov.

Yuuri- Well Bab, Otabek just seemed so worried about Yurio that I needed someone to check up on him so you ended up in Viktor’s family group chat…… if you read back you’ll get some pretty interesting drama….  
Yuuri- and with Viktor…….  
Yuuri- I don’t really let him boss me around but when I try and put my foot down about something he just does it anyway….

Mila- That man. He was exactly the same with Yakov. Never listened to a word he said, did exactly what he wanted.

Yuuri- but I’m his husband not his coach

Mila- Well, You’re going to have to tell him that Hun. He loves you so you just need to tell him how you feel about it.

Yuuri- I know Bab, I know. I just don’t know how to go about it  
Yuuri- anyway…  
Yuuri- let’s talk about Yurio

Mila- Ok you need to fill me in properly… As my designated gossip friend you therefore have to tell me everything.

Yuuri- Ok so  
Yuuri- Viktor tried to pressure Yurio into telling us his feelings for Otabek, and then Otabek ended up in the group chat and to be honest you can read back most of the drama.

Mila- Wow… I mean I kind of guessed he liked him cause of all the time he spends talking about him and the way he acts when he talks about him.

Yuuri- Us too but i didn’t want Viktor to pressure him and he did it anyway  
Yuuri- and then something happened between them

Mila- Want me to have a word with Viktor?

Yuuri- I don’t want to cause any more fights though :l

Mila- If he continues to not listen to you, tell me Yuri, cause then I may have to intervene.

Yuuri- I will, I promise Bab

Mila- Good, now, I’m going to bed now Hun x

Yuuri- ok night Bab xx

 

-Otabek and Yurio private chat-

Beka- So, Otabae…

Yura- Well um you sort of said you liked me and I thought it was sort of obvious that I liked you back which makes you bae which sort of went well with Otabek and well yea....

Beka- Yuri…

Yura- oh no…. no, Yura….

Otabek- Are you saying you like me? Is Yuri Plisetsky admitting his feelings?

Yura- Shut up. don’t make this more awkward than it is....

Beka- I’m sorry Yuri, look I just want you to realise you can be honest with me.

Yura- I know that Beka, I’m just not good with the whole emotion crap

Otabek- Ok, no emotion… This is just a simple question. You only have to say yes or no. No emotion involved. Do you like me?

Yura- umm yea

Beka- Ok, we will talk about this properly when I get there.

Yura- Ok Otabae


	6. Phichit.... What Have You DONE?!?!

-Phichit created the ‘International Skaters Group Chat'

Phichit- GUYS!! I MADE A GROUP CHAT FOR US!!

Yurio- Not another fucking group chat

Yuuri- not again

JJ- Hello Fellow Skaters

Guang-Hong- Phichit!! Hi!!

Chris- Hello sexy people

Phichit: Hey Guang!

Leo- Ji-Ji!

Mila- Oh god, not again. Can people stop this, Yurio is ranting

Guang: Hey Leo!

Viktor- I’m so confused.

Leo- how are you Guang?

Viktor- I thought we had a group chat, Yuuri, babe, i thought we had a group chat.

Guang- I’m good Leo! When are you going to come to visit?

Yuuri- We have the family one. this is a different one

Leo- SOON! ITS A SURPRISE!!!

Yurio- I don’t want to be here

Phichit- I am personally offended that i am not invited to your family group chat!!

Yurio- Trust me. you don’t want to be in it

Mila- Totally

Phichit- Wait… YURI PLISETSKY AND MILA BABA-WHATEVER ARE IN IT AND I’M NOT!! Betrayed.

Yuuri- To be honest its really dramatic and Viktor is just being a dick in it most of the time

Viktor- I would like to state, that I am not a dick

Chris- Well you are, and you have one and it’s a nice one

Mila- I do not want to know anything about Viktor’s dick

Yurio- I’m intrigued for how Chris knows that and disgusted at the same time

Yuuri- .......

Chris- Well

Viktor- CHRIS NO

Phichit- CHRIS YES

Chris- You didn’t think we were that comfortable around each other and have not hooked up a few times

Viktor- Bye

Yuuri-….

-Viktor has left the group chat-

-Yuuri left the group chat-

Yurio- Look what you did

Otabek- Wait, we are in another group chat?

Phichit- OTABEK TOO!?

Yurio- Yes, unfortunately

Otabek- Excuse me Yura?

Phichit- Yura

Chris- Yura

JJ- Yura?

Guang- Yura

Leo- Omg that’s adorable!

Otabek- Yes, Yura

Yurio- Well Beka, the Picture guy made a new chat and once again drama has kicked off

Phichit- Beka

Chris- Beka

Phichit- Picture guy? Excuse me.

Leo-OMG I SHIP THEM SOO MUCH  
Leo- that was meant to go in a private message to Guang... 

Yurio- Oh shut up!

Guang- Never mind Dela.

Phichit- Dela.

JJ- Is everyone but me gay here?

Mila- Pretty much

Yurio- Mila?

Mila- I’ve dabbled.  
Mila- What do you think is happening when Sara comes over all the time? Girly movies and popcorn?

Yurio- …YEs?!

Mila- Oh, you sweet innocent child

Phichit- Haha!

Yurio- One second……

-Yurio removed JJ from the group-

Otabek- Yura. Be nice.

Chris- You are a mean child

Yurio- IM 17!!  
Yurio- but Beka I don’t want to be, it was JJ!

Otabek- Yura… remember what we said to do when you get mad.

Yurio- But Bekkkaaaaa

Chris- This is too innocent for me… I’ll be back when things get steamy ;)

Otabek- But nothing Yura, I’m getting on a plane soon, so I don’t want to land in Russia to you sending abusive messages to everyone because you got mad.

Mila- Shall I add the loving happy married couple back or …?

Yurio- Ok Beka…. What time do you land?

Leo- Viktor and Yuuri?

Otabek- I text you my flight details Yura

Mila- Yes… do I risk it?

Yurio- awesome!!!!

Phichit- If I know Yuri, and I like to think I do… more than some people, I’d go with no, if he gets mad, boy does he get mad.

-Yurio added Viktor to the group-

Yurio- you only warned about the mothering Japanese, I added the balding Russian in lol

Viktor- No.

-Viktor has left the group chat-

-Yurio added Viktor to the group-

Viktor- I can’t right now!! Just let me leave.

Yurio- No

-Viktor left the group chat-

-Yurio added Viktor to the group-

Yurio- I’ll let you call me son for 24 hours, just don’t leave again

Viktor- Me and Yuri are trying to sort things out and my phone constantly with this group chat going off is only making matter worse!!

Yurio- but it’s not a skating group without you and Katsudon…

Leo- awwwwwwww

Mila- Wow, look at my boy all grown up.

Otabek- Much better Yura

Yurio- :) Otabae

Leo- OTABAE!

Phichit- otaBAE.

Chris- Aww Otabae

Mila- Yeah, Otabae… We’ve been there already.

Leo- DONT RUIN THINGS MY OTP IS GOING TO CANON

Phichit- Well SOME OF US weren’t there for it.

Yurio- Don’t bully Mila!!  
Yurio- Only I can do that!

Mila- YEAH! ONLY YURIO CAN DO THAT! haha

Yurio- I also think Viktor muted us....

Guang- Wait… otabae? That’s cute, but Me and Leo are cuter.

Mila- You two are a thing?

Leo- Wait…. are we together then??????  
Leo- I’m confused

Yurio- Me and Beka aren’t actually together yet…

Guang- erm… I don’t know, maybe, I guess, kind of, after the thing that happened, I kind of guessed maybe we were but we never talked about it.

Chris- The THING…...?

Yurio- Don’t be a perv

Phichit- What thing!? Why do none of my friends tell me anything anymore?

Mila- I know what the thing is.

Phichit- Of course she does, why wouldn’t she.

Leo- …yea the thing… that we never spoke about…….  
Leo… do you want to be a thing?

Guang- I’m sorry, I know we should have done, but it was a bit awkward and it was the night before I left back for china and … I do, but. Oh I don’t know Leo…Distance is a thing. And that sucks.

Yurio- Yeah it does suck

Viktor- Yeah, that’s why I was glad me and Yuri moved together, though he hates me right now, so thanks Chris.

Leo- I know but you just sort of left and I thought it meant you didn’t want to be a thing or that you just wanted to forget it…

-Yurio added Yuri to the chat-

Yurio- Yuuri stop being stupid. It happened ages ago. You knew he had people in the past so stop being a whiny little bitch and kiss and makeup

Viktor- Wait, did the innocent ones have sex?

Leo- … 

Guang- …

Yuuri- Yurio, this has nothing to do with you

Chris- !!!!!!!!!

Yurio- You are the one being stupid. you want to be like a family? then start acting like you’re in one!

Yuuri- Yurio...

Mila- Ok, I’m sorry Leo and Guang but someone has to explain. So it was 6 months ago, Guang was visiting Leo in America. The night before Guang left they got talking about some stuff, I’m not sure what exactly, and ended up having sex. They never talked about it and Guang left. Guang messaged me (because Yuri told him to) and talked to me about it and that he wanted to be with Leo but distance was a problem, they haven’t spoken about the fact they had sex. Leo… Guang wants to be with you.

Leo- Guang. You should have fucking came and talked to me about that! not to Mila!!! You fucking idiot.

Guang- I’m sorry Leo.

Otabek- I know that feeling

Yurio- Shut up. Don’t you have a flight to board?  
Yurio- Who knows what happened to Viktor and Yuuri?

Viktor- Erm… Yuri’s a bit tied up right now…  
Viktor- Literally

Yurio- I THIOUGHT WE HAD A RULE AOUT TALKING ABOU YOURE SEC LIFE?!?!?!1

Phichit- This is a mess! This entire group chat was a terrible idea!

-Phichit Chulanont disbanded the group chat-


	7. Dela and Jila

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Dela cus of Leo DE LA Iglesia  
> and Jila cus Guang Hong JI (the la is explained later!!)

-Leo and Guang Private Messages-

Leo- Guang, are you actually going to talk to me about this or do i need to start another group chat and get Mila involved?

Guang- Leo… I can’t do this now.

Leo- Why? This is important.

Guang- Because i just can’t.

Leo- I actually thought i meant something to you. Even if you just want to stay friends we need to talk about it.

Guang- You mean everything to me Leo.

Leo- then talk to me  
Leo- Or i can’t be around you....

Guang- Leo… Please no.

Leo- THEN FUCKING TALK TO ME!

Guang- What do you want me to say!! Leo, you are my best friend, in and out of the skating world, and then i lost my virginity to you! What am i meant to do? How do you expect me to feel!?

Leo- And you were my first too…… I thought that after it happened we would talk about it but you left so early and it was never mentioned. I thought we did it because you loved me and i loved you but because you wouldn’t talk about it i thought you thought i was a mistake, so i didn’t want to bring it up and i didn’t want to lose you. I expected you to feel enough to let me know how you felt or tell me that i was your first. But i mainly expected you to love me and not ignore it happened.  
Leo- Because I love you and for the last 6 months it has been eating away at me inside

Guang- Leo…

Leo- I TELL YOU I FUCKING LOVE YOU AND YOU ONLY REPLY WITH MY NAME?!?!

Guang- You knew you were my first!

Leo- No I didn’t!

Guang- Yes you did! You knew i hadn’t had a relationship before!!

Leo- It’s not like we actually spoke about it! and just because you hadn’t had a relationship doesn’t mean you were a virgin!

Guang- What are you trying to say about me Leo?

Leo- THAT I FUCKING LOVE YOU AND YOU WONT LISTEN TO ME AND THAT I THOUGHT YOU WERE TOO PRECIOUS AND BEAUTIFUL TO BE A VIRGIN BECAUSE SOMEONE MUST HAVE WANTED YOU!

Guang- Leo, I am listening to you.

Leo- THEN WHY WONT YOU ACKNOWLEDGE THAT I LOVE YOU!!

Guang- Because i am struggling with how to deal with how someone at all, let alone my Dela could love me.

Leo- But I do Jila

Guang- Leo, when did it become Jila? You used to call me Ji-Ji remember?

Leo- It became Jila when i started imagining the 2 of us together forever…….

Guang- You are so soppy.  
Guang- But i love that.

Leo- …  
Leo- You love that…  
Leo- 3

Guang- Ugh, Leo. I want to say it but i am struggling to say how i feel.  
Guang- Leo. I’m sorry  
Guang- Leo. Please.  
Guang- Leo, talk to me  
Guang- Leo...  
Guang- … Leo!  
Guang- Leo! Please talk to me!  
Guang- LEO! TALK TO ME!  
Guang- FINE!! i don’t care! I’m going!

Leo- If you don’t love me like i love you Jila just tell me… not make the heartbreak last longer than it already has…

Guang- Leo, don’t say things like that

Leo- you don’t even call me Dela anymore… just stop making it hurt

Guang- You mean the world to me Leo.

Leo- Apparently that’s not enough

Guang- Leo, you are my world, You’re everything to me, I don’t know how to express feeling, however i would think the fact that i gave you my virginity would tell you enough.

Leo- Guang-Hong. If that meant anything it wouldn’t have taken us 6 months to talk about it.

Guang- …  
Guang- I don’t even know what response you expect from that Leo!

Leo- I EXPECTED YOU TO TELL ME YOU LOVED ME BACK! I EXPECTED ONE OF US TO CALL THE OTHER IN TEARS PROFESSING OUR LOVE! I EXPECTED YOU TO WAKE ME UP BEFORE YOU LEFT AND I DEFINITELY DIDNT EXPECT TO WAKE UP ALONE!  
Leo- I expected you to kiss me good bye and for me to wish you a safe flight and have conversations with way too many kisses in, and late night Skype calls falling asleep and telling each other we loved them

Guang- Jesus Leo, is it my fault i don’t know how to tell someone my feelings, i mean how am i meant to express that i am totally in love with someone. I don’t know how to do that.

Leo- Jila… you just did…

Guang- Oh… yeah.

Leo- One second

Guang- You get mad at me for not telling you how i feel, then i apparently do and you vanish!? Wow. ok. Thanks Dela. It’s been 5 minutes!

Leo- Check your email… 

Guang- …ok  
Guang- wait… Dela… What! No! are you stupid! Dela you’re actually mad you know! Oh my god. I can’t wait to see you!!!

Leo- So you’ll come?

Guang- Well you just paid all that money, I was raised to have manners

Leo- So that’s the only reason you are saying yes?

Guang- No, i said yes because you’re kind of my favourite person and i miss you so much.  
Guang- And my parents wouldn’t have paid for a flight.

Leo- You want to know a secret? I used my skating travel money….

Guang- LEO!

Leo- I was thinking about taking a year out anyway....

Guang- Wait… No… Dela you can’t. Wait. Hang on, your parents have my parents number, they’re going to ask how we paid for it, they will ring and I’ll get asked how it’s been paid for then you will get asked where it came from and then we will both get into trouble, and what am i meant to do for a year of competitions without my Dela there beside me. Leo De La Iglesia… No!

Leo- I was planning on spending my year out learning in some different countries… maybe China… and it’s not like i don’t earn enough from skating anyway

Guang- China… What? What are you saying?

Leo- After the thing happened, you fell asleep and i was awake for a while… i started thinking about how i couldn’t deal with being away from you and i started this plan but then you left but i still carried on my plan just in case….

Guang- Oh my god Leo… I love you.

Leo- Fuck, I love you too Jila  
Leo- I love you soooo fucking much! not long now and i can hug you and kiss you and touch you and just be near you.

Guang- Soppy :) <3

Leo- You love it  
Leo - You do realise it is like 4am here and i have to be up at 6:30 for training…

Guang- Leo De La Iglesia, go to bed!!

Leo- But i don’t want to! I want to stay up and talk to my gorgeous love of my life boyfriend right now

Guang- Boyfriend. I like it. I’ll be here when you wake up. Just go to bed Dela.

Leo- Ok Jila, I love you xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Guang- Bed Leo.

Leo- pouting how can i sleep when my boyfriend won’t tell me he loves me?

Guang- Just so you know i am rolling my eyes at you… I love you.

Leo- ^.^ love you too! Night! Xxxxx


	8. The Airport

-Yura and Beka Private Message-

Yura- Beka  
Yura- Beka?  
Yura- BBEEEKKKAAA  
Yura-Beka?  
Yura- have you landed?  
Yura- where are you?  
Yura- the arrivals board says the plane has landed  
Yura- are you ignoring me?

Beka- Yuri, shut up, I’m dealing with russian customs!

Yura- it can’t be that bad

Beka- I’ve been bag checked. I might be a while.

Yura- ughhh  
Yura- can’t i just come get you?  
Yura- I’m technically famous  
Yura- thats it I’m coming to get you

Beka- They have taken my skates out..  
Beka- Stay there  
Beka- it’s ok

Yura- nope nope nope nope

Beka- Yura! stay there  
Beka- Don’t you dare! You’re gonna make it worse  
Beka- They’ve taken my skates away but i’m coming through now.  
Beka- Where are you??

Yura- getting your skates.

Beka- What!!

Yura- I’m wearing my team Russia jacket so they best fucking give them to me  
Yura- the guy left to go get someone more important

Beka- Oh my god, I’m going to get arrested with Yuri Plisetsky and then shamed for getting Russia’s twice gold medallist into trouble and arrested, Yakov already hates me.

As Yuri walked out of customs triumphant, his Beka’s skates hanging around his neck.  
“BEKA” Yuri shouts when he sees his stressed out looking person standing in the middle of arrivals.  
“Yura! You idiot! I thought you were going to get arrested and it doesn’t matter about my skates and….” Otabek paused as he sees what is around Yuri’s neck…. “Are those my skates?"  
“You’re welcome now come here!” Yuri says as he runs the last bit of distance between him and Beka. Otabek suddenly has his arms around Yuri and a face in his shoulder. All he wanted to do was kiss the boy in his arms but he knew that if they did that here it would not end well for either of their careers. Yuri was also thinking the same sort of thing as his Beka but could see some of the glares they were getting from his place on Otabek’s shoulder  
“Beka,” Yuri whispered, “Lets go back to Mila’s. We still have some things to talk about and here isn’t the best place” Otabek just nodded and grabbed his bags that sat on the floor by his feet, Yuri still carrying his skates

 

-Mila and Yuri Private message –

Yuri- Hey Hoe  
Yuri- Me and Beka are coming back so please disappear!

Mila- No! Sara is over. You disappear! It’s my flat.

Yuri- Well me and Beka need to have a talk and why don’t you go to Sara’s?

Mila- Why can’t you go to Otabek’s hotel?

Yuri- ummmm

 

Mila- Yuri!!

Yuri- WHAT? ITS EASIER FOR BOTH OF US IF HE STAYS WITH ME

Mila- If i hear even the slightest sound of sex i will come in and kick both your arses to Yakov and Lilia’s!!

Yuri-BUT I CAN SOMETIMES HEAR YOU AND SARA DO IT AND IM 17 SO ITS LEGAL!

Yuri- anyway we technically aren’t together yet..

Mila- … Ok… Listen you little shit. This is how it’s gonna work, you are gonna be very well behaved and you’re gonna leave me and Sara to ourselves, and we will leave you two to yourselves. Any trouble and you’re on the street or at Yakov’s.. Got it? Now how far away are you?

Yuri- in a taxi about 15 mins away  
Yuri- and deal

Mila- Fine. We will be in our room, and won’t disturb you.

Yuri-OUR ROOM?  
Yuri-DOES SARA LIVE WITH US NOW?

Mila- Not techincally.

Yuri- UGH I’m being out numbered!  
Yuri- we need to talk about that after Beka has left

Mila- Ok, wow, sorry mum. Look she lives with her creepy obsessed brother and so we can’t ever go over there or he’s gonna question what is going on.

Yuri- i said talk about it at some point not now! Beka will think I’m ignoring him!  
Yuri- 5 mins out. .  
Yuri- ill talk to you later


	9. Awkwardness

As Yuri and Otabek walked towards Yuri’s room in Mila’s apartment the tension was high. Neither had spoken in the taxi to the apartment as neither were sure what to say, as well as the problem of if the taxi driver knew who they were. Yuri opened the door to his room and held it open as Otabek entered. The room was spotless with his cat, Vitya, curled up on his monochrome, tiger-print pillow.  
“Welcome to my humble abode” he greeted, looking at his leopard-print converse, refusing to meet Otabek’s eyes.   
“Thank you” he mumbled back, eyes glancing around the room and then back to Yuri, who still wasn’t looking at him.   
They stood there awkwardly for a few minutes before Otabek moved and sat on the desk chair   
Yuri turned and glanced at Otabek and raised an eyebrow “Beka… Why did you sit there?”   
“I…I didn’t want to disturb the cat” Otabek said making Yuri sigh and walk over to the cat, Otabek watched and heard Yuri mutter something in Russian to the cat, noticing he said Vitya.   
“Yuri, Did you name your cat after Nikiforov?” Otabek asked smirking slightly, Yuri jumped back defensively.  
“No!” he shouted and Otabek held up his hands  
“Ok, if you say so”   
Yuri sat down and rolled his eyes before noticing Otabek had got up and sat next to him.   
“I was 12 and I looked up to Victor, that is when I got my cat and called him Vitya” He said and Otabek smiled  
“That is adorable”   
“Shut up Beka! I’m not adorable, I’m the Ice tiger of Russia!”   
“You’re still adorable to me though Yura” Otabek said, Yuri looked up at Otabek and saw the smile on Otabek’s face. Otabek leaned in closer to Yuri, Yuri moved closer to Otabek and then they heard giggling from the hallway. Yuri sighed and sat back.   
“So, we need to talk?” He asked frowning.  
Otabek’s smile dropped as he looked back at the cat, which was now sat on Yuri’s desk chair, and nodded.   
“Are you going to talk Beka?” Yuri’s voice dropped to almost a whisper “We said we were going to talk about it, so we actually need to talk”   
“I know” Otabek sighed “I just don’t know what I’m meant to say to you”   
“you are the one who confessed his feelings and forced me to confess my feelings, and now you’re acting like this!” Yuri snapped “Talk to me Beka!”   
Otabek looked back up at Yuri, their eyes locked and he started to smile  
“I know” he said with a nervous laugh “It’s harder to speak about it now you’re right in front of me”   
Yuri’s gaze softened as he smiled back and moved closer to him   
“Beka, you don’t have to be nervous. It’s me” Yuri said “You can talk to me about anything”   
“I know Yura, I just find it so hard, because you’re my best friend, and that was hard enough but confessing these feelings to my best friend when they’re not on messenger anymore and you’re in front of me, is a lot harder than I thought it would be, but Yura, you’re the most important part of my life and even though you said you like me back, I’m scared you will change your mind, now that I’m here”   
“Why would I change my mind? I like you Beka”   
“Because I’m scared you’re going to realise that being friends was better and that you don’t want to be my…”   
“Boyfriend?” Yuri asked and Otabek smiled and nodded “Is that what you want me to be Beka?”   
“I guess so” He said “I want to be your everything”   
“I want that too” Yuri said looking down at his hands, and began to fiddle with the sleeves on his jumper.   
Otabek looked and took hold of Yuri’s hand in his to calm him.   
“Yuri…?” He asked and Yuri looked up “Is it ok if I kiss you?”   
Yuri looked up at Otabek and nodded smiling and leaned in towards him.   
Otabek leaned down and pressed his lips against Yuri’s.   
Yuri jumped back, hearing a squeal from outside his door. He turned and looked towards the door and stood up. He quietly creeped towards the door and suddenly pulled it open. Mila and Sara, lying in front of him, looked up sheepishly   
“Hi… Yura” Sara said and Mila giggled   
Mila jumped up and Yuri glared, Otabek and Sara looked between the both of them and to each other as Yuri and Mila started shouting at each other in Russian.   
Sara walked over and sat next to Otabek. “so…boyfriends?” She asked   
“Da!” he shouted “I mean… Yes! Now both of you leave!”   
“Come on babe” Mila said and Sara jumped up, Sara took the hand that was held out towards her “Yuri’s got a boyfriend!” they sang and ran back to Mila’s room, Yuri slammed the door and turned to look at Beka  
“Remember … what we said Yuri, when you’re mad”   
“Yeah, yeah” He said sitting down next to Beka and began to mutter to 10 in Russian under his breath. Otabek wrapped an arm around him and kissed his head and Yuri leaned into him as he calmed down.


	10. "They’re going to have the sex, sex, sex"

(At the same time, as Yuri and Otabek’s conversation…) 

\- Family chat-

-Yuuri added Phichit to the group-

 

Phichit- Yay! About time family.

Yuuri- You said you wanted to be here so here you are

Phichit- Thank you Yuuri! Are things ok with you two?

Yuuri- yea we worked out our frustrations....

Viktor- … You could say that

Yuuri- Viktor!

Phichit- You had sex and made up then yeah?

Viktor- Yeah.

Yuuri- the running rule is we don’t talk about our sex life

Viktor- Your dad walked in on us! there is nothing secret about it!

Phichit- OMG!!

Yuuri- I couldn’t exactly see that though could i?! you could have warned me!

Yurio- Me and Beka are muting you guys. can’t deal with this right now

 

Viktor- What did you expect me to do babe? You were tied to the headboard…

Phichit- SCREENSHOTTING THIS! IT’S GOLD!!!

Yuuri- YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE LET ME CUM WHEN HE WAS IN THE ROOM!!

Phichit- Holy crap. You know you’re in a group chat yeah?

Viktor- YUURI!  
Viktor- That wasn’t my fault! Besides by then he wasn’t.

Yuuri- YOU DIDNT STOP THO!!!! MY DAD WAS WATCHING!!!!!!!!

Phichit- Why does nobody else seem to be concerned that your dad stayed in the room!?

Viktor- He didn’t!! He was in shock, he wasn’t in the room for very long, it was just a very bad moment that he walked in.

Mila- ok wow…. You do remember Yurio is in this group and can back read…

Viktor- He’s an adult now.

Mila- now I’m going to mute you guys and eavesdrop on Yurio confessing feelings

Phichit- Not yet he isn't

Yuuri- today has not been my day

Viktor- I’m sorry babe, i love you.

Phichit- I’m glad you guys are ok… Especially after the whole both of you having past flings with skaters thing.

Viktor- Fling..s…skater..s…? why is that plural?

Yuuri- Phichit…..shut up

Phichit- Oh shit. ok. I’m going to shut up now.

Viktor- Explain!

Yuuri- no thank you.

Viktor- Phichit!?

Phichit- No, I’m good.

Viktor- Wow… ok, well that’s made it clear enough  
Viktor- You are such a hypocrite Yuri Katsuki! After all the things you said to me earlier! I can’t believe this!

Yuuri- this is why we didn’t add you to the group Phichit. This is why i tell Mila things

Phichit- Wow. Thanks ‘best friend’

Yuuri- i could say the same to you.

Viktor- I suggest when you get back from the rink Yuri that you don’t come near me.

Yuuri- Thanks for ruining my marriage Phichit

-Mila removed Otabek and Yurio from the group-

Mila- They don’t need to see this

Viktor- Don’t blame him, You’re the one who hooked up with him in the past.

Yuuri- you hooked up with Chris!

Viktor- We’ve been over this, argued it out, done with it, made up and now you’re going to bring it back up out of the dirt?

Yuuri- that was all you!

Viktor- Get home!

Yuuri- I thought you didn’t want me anywhere near you  
Yuuri- maybe I should just go and visit my actual best friend

Viktor- I don’t, but i want to sort this out, we are NOT going to bed on ANOTHER argument Yuri and you are going to sort it out with Phichit, I know you and Mila get on, but as much as i dislike that you’ve hooked up, think about who your actual best friend really is Yuri. Who’s been there through everything.

Phichit- Me!!!!!

Viktor- Phichit.. shh

Yuuri- i didn’t want to tell you about it earlier because i didn’t want to see how you’d react because i knew how i reacted

Viktor- Yuri, I love you, I’d have been mad, which yeah i kind of am, but i still love you.

Yuuri- I love you too…. xxx think we should add Yurio and Otabek back and maybe just warn them?

Victor- Sort it out with Phichit first

Yuuri- I don’t know what to say. this all started because Phichit got iffy with me spending time with Mila when i was in Russia

Phichit- Cause i was jealous, I’m meant to be your best friend, I thought i was losing you to Viktor and then to Mila, i miss you.

Yuuri- i miss you too. but you need to know it doesn’t matter how much i talk to them you will always be my best friend

Viktor- I am sort of offended but also happy this is being sorted

Yuuri- you’re my husband thats different

Viktor- Yes, you’re mine. Nobody else sleeps with you.

Phichit- Possessive

-Phichit added Yurio and Otabek to the chat-

Phichit- Yurio and Otabek don’t scroll up if you want your sanity. Everything is ok now.

Yurio- I thought i muted this group…. what happened?  
Yurio- also I’m sorta busy right now

Viktor- Doing what Yurio, remember your age.

Mila- They’re discussing feelings. Don’t worry

Viktor- Yurio has those?

Yurio- i thought we had already got the point that 17 IS LEGAL FOR SEX! But we aren’t doing that!

Otabek- Yes, he has feelings Victor, Thank you. 

Yurio- Well if I’m your son and i don’t have feelings I’ve got to have got it off someone and it defiantly wasn’t Katsudon....

Viktor- Thanks a lot Yurio. Now if you lot don’t mind, my husband is home.

Phichit- They’re going to have the sex, sex, sex.


	11. Sex Leo!!

-Leo and Guang private message-  
Guang- Not long! Not Long! NOT LONG!!

Leo-I CANT WAIT TO SEE YOU BAE!!!

Guang- Me too, i miss you so so much.

Leo- its going to be soooo nice to be able to hug and kiss you and other stuff ;)

Guang- Yeah… Leo, can we talk about that?

Leo- we can talk about whatever you want Jila

Guang- Look, i just think we need to talk seriously about if we should… you know… again.

Leo-i know what?

Guang- The thing.

Leo- ??

Guang- Sex Leo!

Leo- oh  
Leo- you don’t want to?

Guang- It’s not that i don’t want to, it’s just that i think we need to think seriously about whether we should. Last time was kind of impulsive and i wanna go slow with our relationship.

Leo- oh

Guang- Oh?

Leo- i just thought we’d put our relationship off for ssoooo long that doing that was just a natural next step

Guang- I know, but, i don’t know… i just don’t wanna rush anything.

Leo- but we’ve already done it and we are so close as friends anyway so i don’t really think it is rushing anything

Guang- I know Dela. I’m sorry. I’m being stupid.

Leo- its not stupid. if you don’t want to its up to you but we won’t get to see each other much until comps so i just thought....

Guang- Is this the only reason you wanted me to go to America Leo?!

Leo- NO! NO! NO!  
Leo- well....  
Leo- it wasn’t the only reason but i just wanted to be able to touch you and be near you intimately and we can’t do that over skype

Guang- Not properly we can’t, but we can.

Leo- GUANG HONG you kinking fucker

Guang- What?

Leo- KINKY

Guang- I’m not kinky!!

Leo- YOU WANT TO DO IT OVER SKYPE BUT NOT FACE TO FACE  
Leo- its harder to make love over skype

Guang- Oh Leo…  
Guang- You’re so soppy and i love you

Leo- love you too now where do we stand with this

Guang- Can we see how i feel when i get to there?

Leo- umm ok babe

Guang- Thank you.

Leo- its ok Jila love you

Guang- I’m sorry i’m being awkward, and i’m sorry about messing you around for 6 months. I feel so bad.

 

 

 

-Leo and Yuuri private message-

Leo- HELP ME

Yuuri- What’s up Leo?

Leo- I NEED RELATIONSHIP HELP

Yuuri- What’s happened?

Leo- GUANG IS ON TREPHINE CRYING AND I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO

Yuuri- Firstly, calm down. Secondly, What is a trephine?  
Yuuri- Is this something American?

Leo- MY CAPLOCKS KEY IS STUCK AND I MEANT ON THE PHONE

Yuuri- Oh… Ok. why is is crying?

Leo- ‘ I’m sorry i’m being awkward, and i’m sorry about messing you around for 6 months. I feel so bad.’

Yuuri- Oh no, poor Guang.

Leo- YOU ARE MEANT TO BE HELPING ME  
Leo- THAT WAS MEANT TO BE ANGRY

Yuuri- Sorry Leo, Look, what has made him say that? Surely it wasn’t out of nowhere? Right?

*screenshots*

Leo- this

Yuuri- Oh… Damn… You need to just remind him you love him. Tell him it’s ok and you’re moving on from it now.  
Yuuri- Leo, This is Victor, i took the phone off Yuuri… You told him you want sex and then wonder why he feels crap?! are you stupid!?

Leo- maybe…. i don’t know what i did? its not like we haven’t had sex before

Yuuri- Sorry Leo, It’s Yuuri. Victor is now sat in the corner of shame and will later be going to the waterfall that he so kindly likes to send me to when i have a bad skating day.

Leo- i don’t think i want to know

Yuuri- It’s a literal waterfall. It’s one of Victor’s many ways of punishing people for skating badly. There are others but we won’t go into that.

Leo- you kinky fucker

Yuuri- Leo! To the corner of shame!

Leo- I’m 21…. i don’t have a corner of shame  
Leo- should i question why you 2 do?

Yuuri- Cause Victor is a pain and tantrums like a 2 year old.

Leo- i can imagine that  
Leo- ok now help me with my problem

Yuuri- I told you what to do, tell him you love him.

Leo- i did that  
Leo- continuously  
Leo- he cried even harder and said he was a disappointment

-Yuuri added Guang to the chat-

Yuuri- You two, stop being ridiculous and sort it out.  
Yuuri- You’re in love for goodness sake

Leo- you don’t think i haven’t said that a billion times!! i just want to be intimate with him and love him in all the ways i can while i can see him because we won’t be able to see each other much until i move into my apartment in a month which if he hadn’t started crying i would have been able to tell him that i signed the contract and spoke to my coach

Guang- Leo … What?! Why didn’t you message me that!?

Leo- because you were flipping out and i wanted to make you feel better

Guang- I love you so much Leo. oh my god. So much.

Leo- i was also looking for the right time to ask you if you wanted to move in with me but i was going to tell you face to face

Guang- Oh my god. Leo… My parents are going to flip the hell out but i’d love to!!

Yuuri- ok now that you guys are all lovey dovey i need to go and sort my own angst out

Guang- Your own angst? What?

-Yuuri left the chat-


	12. YOU JUST UP AND LEFT HIM ALONE?!

-Phichit and Viktor private message-

Viktor- Phichit, i need a huge favour!

Phichit- umm what?

Viktor- I’ve had to leave Japan. I have to go to Russia, it’s an emergency and Yuuri is still at home, please keep talking to him, just keep checking he’s ok. He’s really upset i’ve gone and i just want to know he’s ok.

Phichit- YOU JUST UP AND LEFT HIM ALONE!  
Phichit- ??????????!!!!!!!!!!

Viktor- I had to! Yakov has been taken really ill.

Phichit- Why didn’t you take Yuuri with you?! Then at least he’d have you and Mila and the angry kitten

Viktor- I didn’t think of doing that! Besides him and Yakov haven’t ever got along.

Phichit- omg you are soo stupid

Viktor- Will you just keep an eye on him for me Phichit?! That is all i’m asking you to do!

Phichit- ok but you are still an idiot

Viktor- Yeah Yeah, i left my husband in tears and feel bad enough about it, i don’t need you making me feel worse.

 

-Yuuri and Phichit private messages-

Phichit- Hey Yuri, Whats up! :)

Yuuri- V told you to message me didn’t he

Phichit- He told me he’s left for Russia. Are you alright?

Yuuri- no  
Yuuri- he left without me

Phichit- I know, he’s stupid.

Yuuri- i don’t want to shit talk him. i want to know if Yakov and Lillia are ok  
Yuuri- i want to know if Yurio needs a hug  
Yuuri- i want to know if Mila is alone or if she is with Sara  
Yuuri- i want to be told if everyone is ok

Phichit- Look, You know that all the Russians seem like they’re against each other, but you saw how much they support each other. They will be all there for each other, everyone will be fine.

Yuuri- i want to be able to be with them tho  
Yuuri- I’m booking a flight

Phichit- Viktor is going to kill you… and me

Yuuri- i want to be able to comfort him too

Phichit- I guess so. Just be careful.


	13. "I have emotion believe it or not!"

The doorbell rang and Mila got off the sofa and went to answer it, she opened the door and saw Victor stood there  
“Victor” she said   
“Hey Mila” Victor said, slipping straight back into Russian, as she stepped aside to let him in. Mila closed the door and went towards the kitchen.  
“Do you want anything to drink?” She asked and Victor shook his head   
“No thanks Mila” Victor glanced around the room and saw Sara and smiled before turning back to Mila “Where is Yurio?”   
“He’s in his room, I haven’t seen him since I told him what happened, he’s with Otabek and every time I knock to ask if he’s ok he just shouts that he’s fine”   
“Have you tried to actually go in there?”   
“Are you mad Victor?! It’s Yuri!”   
Sara looked back and forth between the conversation, not understanding anything that was being said between the two of them.   
“Guys, English” Sara said   
“Sorry” Mila sighed walking over and putting on the kettle to boil “I’m making you a coffee and I am making Yuri and Otabek a hot chocolate and you’re going to go in there and try talk to him, seen as you seem to think it’s safe to set foot in his room”   
“Fine” Victor sighed.  
Mila finished making the drinks and Victor knocked on Yurio’s door  
“GO AWAY MILA, I TOLD YOU I WAS FINE!!” Yurio screamed  
“Yuri, it’s me” Victor said through the door. He waited a moment and then heard the door unlock a few moments later and the door open slightly. Yuri’s head peered through the gap  
“What?!” he snapped  
“Want hot chocolate?” Victor asked and Yuri’s door opened a bit more to let Victor in and he went and sat back on his bed next to Otabek. Victor grabbed the hot chocolate’s off Mila and went in, closing the door with his foot.   
“That little shit” Mila said turning to Sara “I’ve been trying to talk to him for the last 24 hours and he’s ignoring me! Then Victor comes back and he lets him straight in!”   
Yuri curled up, his head facing away from Victor, into Otabek’s side and Otabek wrapped an arm around him.  
“Are you alright Yuri?” Victor asked and Yuri nodded “Are you sure? It’s ok to be worried, we all are”   
“I’m fine!” Yuri snapped  
“Yura” Beka mumbled to him and Yuri looked up at him and sighed before sitting up and turning, this was the moment Victor saw Yuri’s eyes were red and swollen.   
“Fine” Yuri sighed “I am worried; I have emotion believe it or not!”   
“It’s ok to feel sad about it Yuri…”   
“Victor!” Yuri snapped “I’m not a child anymore! I am 17! I’m not the 10-year-old you met!! I know it’s ok to feel sad. Stop patronising me!!”   
“Calm down” Beka said to him and Yuri just burst into tears   
“Stop telling me to calm down!” Yuri shouted curling back into him   
“Look, come out into the lounge, I want us all to be together at the moment, not all locked away in separate rooms” Victor said  
“Who made you the boss?” Yuri asked and Victor rolled his eyes   
“I’m the eldest”   
Otabek glanced at Victor and half smiled before nudging Yuri   
“Come on, he’s right”   
They were sat in the lounge and talking, Sara was making food, when the doorbell rang. Mila got up and walked over, opening the door to see Yuuri stood there.  
“What are you doing here?!” She asked and threw her arms around him to hug him  
Victor looked over and saw Mila hugging Yuuri  
“Yuuri!?” He asked standing up, tears building in his eyes “What are you doing here? Where is Makkachin!?”   
“I’m here to be here for my family, just because you’re an idiot who decided in a hard time to leave his husband behind, doesn’t mean your husband wasn’t thinking, and Makka is fine, Mari is watching him” Yuuri said and walked over, Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri and started to cry into his shoulder  
“Not family” Yurio mumbled making Mila smiled and roll her eyes   
“Be quiet you” she said and Yurio smiled   
“Did anyone ring Georgi?” Yurio asked and Mila nodded   
“Yes, he’s staying home, but said he will come visit Yakov with us”   
“And Lilia... is Lilia ok?” Yurio asked sitting up   
“Yuri, calm down” Mila said crouching in front of him “She’s fine, she’s at the hospital with Yakov”   
“Ok” he sighed and sighed back nodding and turned to Otabek who kissed his head “I want to go see him”   
“Tomorrow Yurio” Victor said “We will go tomorrow”   
“No. I want to see him” Yurio said, his eyes welling up “Please can we go see him”   
“Yurio” Mila said   
“You can’t go in this state” Otabek said  
“But..”   
“No Yura!” Otabek said raising his voice. Yurio looked at him, got up and stormed into his room slamming the door, reopened it and shouted “Yes! I meant to slam the door!” and slammed it again.   
Otabek just sat staring at the door for a moment before looking at Mila and Victor   
“Welcome to the world of Yuri Plisetksy” Mila said  
“Should I follow him?” Otabek asked turning towards Victor   
“I think we need to talk” Victor said getting up and nudged Otabek “Come on” Victor turned to Mila and pointed at her door “Can we go in your room or is there any weird shit you need to move?”   
“Shut up Victor” Mila said “It’s fine”   
Victor walked towards Mila’s bedroom and opened the door followed by Otabek. Victor sat down on the edge of Mila’s bed after turning the desk chair around and pointing at it for Otabek to sit on.  
“Right Otabek, I think we need a chat” Victor said and Otabek raised an eyebrow  
“Is now really the right time to do this? Yakov is in hospital, everyone’s emotions are high and my boyfriend is in his room alone, crying” Otabek said  
“That is exactly why now is the right time, Look, Yuri has this tough act, but he is also very sensitive, and you need to realise that when his emotions are high he is very emotional and extra sensitive”   
“Do you honestly think I don’t know this Victor? He’s been my best friend for two years” Otabek said “I love him, and I know what I’m doing”   
“Is that why he ran into his room in tears?” Victor asked raising an eyebrow at Otabek. 

Otabek left Yura in his room, it got late and Otabek was tired so he went into Yura’s room and got ready for bed. He curled up next to Yura who he thought was probably asleep by now.   
“Where were you?” Yura mumbled tiredly “I thought you’d come after me, why didn’t you?”   
“I’m sorry Yura” Otabek mumbled and kissed Yura’s cheek “Victor wouldn’t let me”   
“Ugh” Yura groaned and rolled over onto his back to look up at Otabek “I just wanted to go see Yakov”   
“I know, tomorrow” Otabek whispered “I promise.


	14. I Just Want To See Yakov!

Lilia was sat in the chair next to Yakov’s bed drinking another hospital coffee. She heard some commotion going on in the hallway, she sighed and closed her eyes trying to ignore it when she heard Yuri’s voice. She got up and looked out into the hallway to see Yuri shouting at a nurse to let him in.  
“Yuri Plisetsky!” She shouted and stormed over, grabbed him by the arm and down the hallway “What are you doing here?! It is 3am! Go home and back to bed!”  
“Why does nobody understand that I want to see Yakov!” He snapped  
“He’s asleep Yuri! Go home!”  
“NO!” He shouted “Why does nobody understand how much he means to me! He’s like a father to me! I just want to see him! Please Lilia!”  
Lilia sighed and nodded  
“You have to be quick Yuri, and do not wake him up” She said and turned to the nurse and nodded at her before walking down the hallway with Yuri and into Yakov’s room.  
Yuri saw Yakov in the bed and froze on the spot  
“Yakov” He said quietly and his eyes filled with tears again  
“He’s going to be alright Yuri” Lilia said “He just needs a few stress-free days, away from training you lot”  
Yuri smiled and his phone began to ring loudly. He grabbed it out of his pocket  
“Shit!” He said and answered as Yakov began to stir in his sleep “Hello?” he whispered down the phone  
“YURI PLISETSKY WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?” Mila screamed down the phone  
Lilia grabbed the phone off her and walked out of the room  
“Mila, it’s Lilia… He’s here with me, He is fine” Lilia said and Mila sighed  
“And how is Yakov?” She asked her voice shaking  
“He’s ok, he’s asleep…” Lilia said and turned to see Yakov wide awake in bed with Yuri’s arms around him, hugging him “Oh… No, he’s awake… and Yuri is hugging him”  
“Yuri… Hugging Yakov!?” Mila asked and Lilia heard Victor shout ‘What!’ in the background “Shall I send Otabek to pick him up?”  
“Yes, I think, if anyone can, Otabek will be able to prise him away from Yakov” 

Otabek turned up a while later and Lilia saw him and walked over  
“You need to get him out of here, I promised the hospital he wouldn’t stay long” She said and Otabek turned to see Yuri still clung to Yakov.  
They walked in and Otabek walked over to Yuri  
“Yuri, come on, let’s go back” Otabek said and Yuri shook his head  
“No” he mumbled sleepily “I want to stay”  
Otabek sighed and grabbed Yuri around the waist pulling him back lightly, Yuri let go and sighed.  
“Can I come back tomorrow?” he asked  
“Yes” Lilia said “You’re all coming to visit him tomorrow, just go back to bed”

 

They got back to the flat and as soon as the door opened Mila dived on them  
“What are you playing at Yuri Plisetsky! I’m so mad with you!!” She screamed at him  
“No” Otabek interrupted “Not now Mila, you can yell at him in the morning”  
They went into his room and curled up into bed, Otabek wrapped his arms around him and kissed Yura’s neck “Why did you do that? Yuri, we were all so worried”  
“M’sorry” he mumbled half asleep against Otabek’s chest and then glanced around the room “Vitya… Come here… Vitya” he called in Russian to his cat and sighed “Where is Vitya?”  
“In bed with his husband” Otabek said smirking and Yura lightly slapped Otabek’s leg  
“I mean my damn cat you sarcastic Kazakhstan…person”  
“I think you mean Kazakh” Otabek laughed  
“Whatever”  
Vitya jumped up onto Yura’s bed and meowed at Otabek  
“I know, I know” Yura said “I’m sorry, just lay down here”  
Vitya curled up in front of Yura and Yura drifted off to sleep.


	15. Just Tell Him You Miss Him!

The next morning, they met Georgi and set off to the hospital. When they arrived, Lilia came out into the hallway and pointed at the seats. They all sat down and Lilia turned to them.  
“Listen now, He’s in this state from stress… You do not argue with each other for once, do not stress him at all or you will be straight out of the door” she said and folded her arms “Do I make myself clear?”   
“Yes” they said in sync   
“Good, go in and see him” She said and the Russian team stood up and walked into his room leaving their other halves in the corridor.  
Yakov tried to sit up and Lila stormed over  
“Lay down Yakov!” She shouted at him and Victor, Mila, Georgi and Yurio all smirked as he laid back down, she turned to them and all their smirks dropped instantly.  
“I don’t know what you’re smirking at Nikiforov” Mila mumbled “You’re just as whipped as that”   
“Shut up” Victor whispered   
“You four really don’t know how to not argue do you” Yakov said smiling  
“He smiles” Mila said   
“Shh, you’re gonna upset him” Yuri said to Mila   
“Don’t be stupid Plisetsky”   
Victor turned to them both and folded his arms “Stop arguing”   
“You stop arguing Victor… You up and left us for Japan, you can’t say anything” Yuri snapped  
“Oh, so you miss me then? Is that it?”   
“Don’t be so stupid! I don’t miss you!”   
“Yes you do” Georgi said smirking   
“Oh be quiet you, you got yourself a new girlfriend yet?”   
“Yes, I have had one for ages” Georgi said   
“I’ve missed this” Yakov said “Arguing, about not arguing… they don’t change”   
“Well someone changed… Someone left us”   
“Oh get over it, I got married”   
“Why was moving to Japan necessary?!” Yuri asked “Why couldn’t you just bring the pig with you?”   
“STOP calling him that!” Victor snapped   
“Well if you hadn’t left us then I wouldn’t call him that”   
“Ok boys, boys, stop it” Mila said  
“Not until he admits he was wrong for leaving us! If he had been here yesterday…”   
“Then what Yuri? Me being here wouldn’t have stopped this happening” Victor sighed “What is this about?”   
“Nothing” He said   
“Tell him you miss him” Georgi said  
“I’m going to kill you” Yuri said  
“Calm down” Mila said taking Yuri by the arm “Calm down now or I am going to get Otabek to calm you down!”   
“Don’t bring my boyfriend into this” Yuri said rolling his eyes  
“Boyfriend?” Georgi asked  
“Boyfriend?” Yakov said trying to sit up again  
“Not another one? That’s all of you now… relationships distract you”   
“Just because your career got ruined by a relationship!” Yuri snapped.   
Georgi, Mila and Victor all gasped turning to him. Lilia stormed over, grabbed Yuri by the elbow and pulled him out of the room and pushed him to sit on the seat in the corridor  
“You do not move until you are ready to say you are sorry and mean it Yuri Plisetsky! I do not expect such disrespect from anyone, especially you!” She shouted and left him sat there.  
Otabek looked at him frowning  
“You let your temper get the better of you didn’t you” Otabek said and Yuri nodded looking down at his shoes “After all the work we have done to calm your temper… I’m really disappointed in you Yuri Plisetsky”   
“I’m going to get coffee” He snapped getting up and storming away  
“Yuri! You’re not meant to be moving!” Otabek called after him   
“Fuck you!” he snapped   
“Did he really just ignore an order from Lilia” Sara asked


	16. fine… I miss you

Yuri was in the cafeteria; he’d got a coffee and was sat in the corner with his hood up over his head. He felt his eyes fill with tears and pushed the coffee to the side putting his head down onto the table. His hands clenched, his shoulders hunched and his breathing began speeding, his chest pounding and he just cried. Soon silent crying turned into louder sobs. He was trying to calm down and take deeper breathes, but his chest was hurting. He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped back to see Otabek.   
“Yura” He said, Yuri jumped up and threw his arms around him, sobbing uncontrollably into Otabek’s shoulder “I’m sorry for what I said Yura, I love you so much, please forgive me”   
“I’m sorry too, I couldn’t help it, I just got so mad with Lilia, she said you were a distraction” He said as Otabek held him tight, one hand on the back of his neck to hold him close to him.  
“Come on, you have an apology to make” Otabek said and Yuri nodded   
They went back into Yakov’s room and they all turned to see Yuri stood by the door, his eyes swollen and red.  
“I’m sorry” he said and Mila and Victor looked at each other   
“Apology accepted” Lilia said “Now I think it’s time Yakov had some rest… and tomorrow you are coming in one at a time to see him”   
“Bye Yakov” they all said and left   
“Well done” Victor said to Yuri smiling as they left   
“Guys… I’m sorry” He said  
“You already said that” Mila said  
“I know, but I wanted to say it to you lot separately, I am sorry I am so short tempered with you all the time, and Victor… I’m sorry I was so horrible, I just… fine… I miss you” he said


	17. Gossip Gang

-Yuuri added Guang, Leo and Phichit to the chat-

Yuuri- So boys you up for some gossip?

Leo- Is it about my OTP?

-Phichit changed the name of the chat to Gossip gang-  
Phichit- Now i am.

Guang- Yes.

Yuuri- Awesome  
Yuuri- So, Yakov is fine, just needs rest. The Russians all argued in Yakov’s room (in Russian too so i had no idea what was going on, i just got the odd word) and Yurio and Otabek are such boyfriends, it’s adorable. Something happened between Yurio and Lilia (again in Russian, so not sure) and Yurio actually said sorry!

Leo- OMG MY OTP IS CANON!!

Phichit- OMG!

Guang- CUUUUTE!!

Leo- i also have something to tell you

Guang- What?

Phichit- What?

Yuuri- what?

Leo- Guang. you already know silly x

Guang- I do?

Leo- So, I’ve decided to take a break next year and spend a year in China…

Guang- Ooooh yeah. That thing.

Phichit- Omg! Cool! that’s awesome! You’ll be able to spend so much more time together

Yuuri- its good to know you sorted things out

Guang- Yeah we definitely will.  
Guang- Guys…

Phichit- Yes?

Yuuri- Hai? (authors note. This is Japanese for yes… according to google)

Guang- You should come over when he gets here for the house warming.

Yuuri- so where are you gonna be living?

Leo- just this little 2 bedroom apartment by the ice rink

Phichit- So Guang will definitely be able to come over all the time!! that’s so awesome! OMG i am so happy for you guys.

Leo- he’ll defiantly be there a lot....

Guang- Yes… i will.

Yuuri- guys. whats with all the ‘…’

Leo- that all you guys are clueless

Guang- Shall we stop winding them up Leo and tell them?

Leo- give them a few minutes it might click if they back read

Guang- Haha! maybe. Maybe not.

Phichit- OMG WHAT ISGOING ON?!!?!? Ffjhhdj!!! FJ

 

Yuuri- i wanna know...

Guang- Ok… fine.  
Guang- Me and Leo are moving in together

Yuuri- THATS SOO COOL

Phichit- OMG!!!!!!! OMG! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!!

Leo- i forgot to ask, what did your parents say when you told them? mine sorta just nodded and looked nervous about me moving out

Phichit- OMG your parents must have flipped out Guang!!

Guang- erm… i haven’t told them exactly.

Leo- …..?

Phichit- Hahaha! awkward

Yuuri- Phichit.

Guang- I can’t bear to see my mum’s sad face when i told her i’m leaving. I’m her baby, she tells me all the time i’m her little boy and she can’t believe how quick i’m growing up and i can’t do with that sad look she will have.

Phichit- Mama’s boy

Leo- Guang. Call me.

Guang- No no no babe, please don’t be mad at me. No no no. I’m sorry. I’ll go tell my mum right now. Please don’t be mad.

Leo- I’m not mad…… i just think we need to talk about it  
Leo- can’t let things get bad again

 

Leo’s phone rang and he sighed and picked it up.   
“Hey Guang” He said   
“Hey Dela” Guang said smiling at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice.  
“So… What’s up? Why are you so scared of telling your parents?” He asked  
“I Just don’t want my mum being sad” He said  
“I know” Leo said “But Jila, you’re 19… You can’t be a baby forever and she knows that but she’s your mum so she just wants to hold onto you for as long as she can… Why don’t we tell her together?”   
“Leo, you’re in America” Guang laughed  
“Take the phone downstairs and put me on speaker”   
“Fine” Guang sighed getting off his bed and went downstairs to see his parents in the room.  
Leo listened as Guang said something in Chinese and then put his phone on speaker  
“Hi Leo” Guang’s mum said  
“Hi!”   
“So, Mum, Dad, we have something to tell you” Guang said sitting down “Erm … So Leo is moving to china, he’s taking a year out and is moving over here to train and he asked me if I wanted to move in with him”   
“What!?” She asked frowning   
“Mum… Please don’t…”   
“Hang up the phone Guang-Hong Ji!” She said   
“Wait! You have to listen to him! He’s not gonna be able to live with you forever! He’s an adult!” Leo argued  
“Hang up the phone now!”   
The phone went dead and Leo threw his phone to the side and opened his laptop. 

 

Leo- guys I’m panicking.

Yuuri- What’s wrong?!

Phichit- what’s going on Leo?

Leo- we were going to tell guang’s mom about moving in and she shouted and told him to hang up the phone and i don’t know what is happeneing

Yuuri- Ok, stay calm Leo, everything will be ok. At the end of it all, he’s an adult and they can’t force him to stay at home.

Leo- but I’m scared she’s gonna pressure him into staying because he doesn’t want to disappoint her  
Leo- I’m meant to be moving in less than a month

Phichit- Oh Leo, it will be ok. Don’t worry.

Yuuri- Do you really think he wouldn’t leave cause his mum doesn’t want him to?

Leo- but what if it isnt? what if she ends up pressuring him to leave me  
Leo- i know he loves his mom

Yuuri- She won’t. Look, i know he loves his mum, but he loves you too. I know he’s a softie but do you think he would stand up for himself to his parents?

Phichit- Lets go save him!

Leo- what you on about Phichit?

Phichit- I don’t know, i’m trying to lighten the mood.

Leo- fuck you i thought you were trying to help

Phichit- Sorry

Guang- Babe i’m fine.  
Guang- she isn’t happy but i’m ok.  
Guang- She’s ringing your parents though

Leo- my parents know and are ok with it. its more of the moving to another country that they are worried about

Guang- Well please can you tell them to try and convince her that it’s ok and we will be fine, cause she is asking them if they approve of it.

Leo- ill ring my mom then

Guang- Where are you?

Leo- Its 10am here, I’m at the rink  
Leo- cus no one else ever seems to be training

Guang- Oh yeah… i forget about time differences.

Phichit- Do we know what’s going on??

Yuuri- nope

Phichit- I wanna know. I hate not knowing.

Yuuri- same

Leo- My mom just messaged me in our group chat saying Guang’s mom was on the phone  
Leo- My dad is apparently trying to eavesdrop the convo

Phichit- Ooooh! what’s she saying to her?

Leo- i dunno I’m on the bus on the way back from the rick

Phichit- Rick. LOL

Leo- rink

Guang- Babe, why are you on the bus?

Leo- i sold me car last week

Guang- You sold Terri?!

Leo- you named my car Terri?

Guang- It suits her.

Leo- are you presuming the gender of my old car?

Guang- Listen, she was my girl just as much as yours.

Phichit- hahaha!

Leo- i just walked through the front door and shit my mom looks worried

Guang- My mum hung up and is walking around the house muttering under her breath about her raising her baby to just be repaid by being abandoned.

Leo- Guang, i think you need to sit down and have a proper talk with her, you can’t let her guilt trip you. We were so excited about this. Make her understand that this isn’t a passing fling and we love one another.

Guang- You don’t understand Dela, she won’t listen.

Leo- Guang, you have to make her listen. It’s your life and you have to live it your way and not how she wants you to, You would eventually move out anyway. It’s just now, with your boyfriend. Does she have issues with the whole being in a gay relationship?

Guang- NO! Not at all.

Phichit- It’s gone very quiet.

Guang- My mum is on the phone again, speaking english. No idea who to and she won’t tell me. She doesn’t look happy and keeps giving me this annoyed look

Phichit- Leo is very quiet. Leo-Dela-bear-babe… whatever he calls you! Are you there?

Guang- Hey, back off the names Phichit  
Guang- Leo’s phone is busy… Oh god. It’s Leo isn’t it.

Phichit- Wow, you finally figured it out hunny ;)

Leo- Don’t call my Bear Hunny. Yes i call him bear, he doesn’t call me bear. Get it right Phichit.  
Leo- Guang, your mom is gonna listen to you.

Phichit- Breaking gay stereotypes left right and centre.

Guang- What did you do Leo!?

Leo- Just go talk to your mom. Everything is ok

 

Yuuri- Hey, sorry, is everything ok? I’ve been with Viktor, these Russians may act tough but they’re so emotional.

Phichit- Oh god, what’s up?

Yuuri- They all keep snapping and crying. It’s a mess.

Guang- I need to go to speak to my mum. Wish me luck

Phichit- It’ll be fine; I need to go to bed anyway

Leo- You’ll be ok. I need to carry on packing.

Yuuri- Bye then everyone, leave me with the emotional mess that is the Russians.

Phichit- You should be in bed too Mr i married into a Russian family and then whinge that they’re emotional wrecks

Leo- Whack out the vodka and everything will be fine.

Yuuri- Don’t tempt me. Bye guys!


	18. Into The Early Morning

Yuri was sat on the edge of his bed staring at the floor. Otabek pulled his shirt off to get into bed and glanced over at Yuri. He walked over and crouched in front of him slightly, one hand either side of Yuri.   
“Yura” he said, Yuri made a noise that came out as a sob. Otabek pressed his forehead against the top of Yuri’s head, Yuri lifted his head to the point that their foreheads were pressed together and ran a hand down the back of Otabek’s head to the back of his neck. Otabek pressed a kiss to Yuri’s lips and Yuri sighed kissing him back.   
“I’m sorry” he mumbled against Otabek’s lips “I’m sorry Beka”   
“Not now Yura” Otabek whispered going back to kissing him.  
Yuri clung to Otabek,moaning, as Otabek moved and started kissing Yuri’s neck.  
“But Beka, s-s-someone might hear us,” Yuri moaned as Otabek sucked a hickey into spot he had been kissing.   
“Ok Yura… Let’s just sleep now.” Otabek replied with one last kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. 

 

Viktor was asleep and Yuuri was curled up next to him, looking through his phone while running his fingers through Viktor’s hair.   
Viktor stirred in his sleep and clung to Yuuri.   
“Yuuri?” He muttered  
“Yeah?” Yuuri asked  
“I’m hungry, make me a cutlet bowl please”  
“Babe, I’m not making you a pork cutlet bowl at this time, if you want something to eat then it will be something easier you can get yourself” Yuuri said and Viktor yawned sitting up   
“Yuuri, will you make me some food?” He asked leaning in close to him and placing a kiss on his lips   
“Viktor...” Yuuri said smiling as Victor began kissing his neck “You do know if you’re doing that I can’t right?”   
“Oh yeah” Viktor said and sat back  
“Make your own food” Yuuri said smirking and laid down  
“Yuuri” Viktor said putting his bottom lip out and pouting  
“Not going to work Viktor” 

Mila was laid in bed; Sara was laid next to her with her arm over her dropping off to sleep. Mila sat up and Sara jumped  
“Babe…” She whinged “What you doing?”   
“I’m really annoyed with Yuri!”   
“I thought you were like best friends for life, what is going on?” Sara yawned sitting up  
“No, Yuri Plisetsky” She said   
“Oh” Sara said rolling her eyes and laying back down, Mila turned her head to look at her and folded her arms  
“Do you not care?” Mila asked   
“Babe, I do care but I am tired, we haven’t slept properly for days… Please just lay down”  
“But he’s being a brat” Mila said and Sara sighed loudly  
“Fine, we are doing this then?” She asked and climbed out of bed, held her hand out and Mila took hold of it, and they left and went into the kitchen.  
“what’s going on?” Sara asked putting the kettle on and getting two mugs out  
“I do so much for him, I let him in my flat, I cook for him, clean, I care for him, and how does he repay me? Ignore me for 24 hours and then only speak to Viktor when he comes back” Mila ranted “I am really upset that he did that Sara”   
“Oh babe” Sara said walking over and wrapping her arms around her “You know what he’s like Mi”  
“I know, but he never seems to appreciate anything I do for him”  
“Mi… Listen” Sara said sitting down next to her and taking hold of her hands “You know he is doing this because he is craving Viktor’s attention right? He misses Viktor since he went to Japan so he was doing it to wait for Viktor to come because he knew he would get more attention from him and he sees you every day. You’re a constant in his life and he does appreciate all you do for him”    
“But not enough to realise I was worried about him”  
“Mila…Listen, It’s the early hours of the morning, can we please just go to bed and you can have this out with him tomorrow”  
“Fine” Mila sighed, getting up.


	19. Sweet Innocent Guang

-Mila and Yuuri private chat- 

Mila- I call my designated gossip friend to ask a very important question

Yuuri- And what is that question? 

Mila- Did Yurio and Otabek have sex last night?! 

Yuuri- What?

Mila- I heard some very sex like sounds coming from their direction 

Yuuri- Do you really think they will have had sex? 

Mila- As much as I don’t want to admit to this I have heard those noises in another context before, they were the same noises so it’s possible. 

Yuuri- I don’t think they did…. I don’t think Yurio was in the emotional state for them to be doing that and I hope Otabek wouldn’t take advantage of that

   
   
\- Gossip gang chat –   
   
Guang- So my mum came around to the idea of me and Leo moving in. I’m so happy. She cried for a bit and then hugged me so tight and then decided she was going to take me to buy kitchen things  
   
Leo- Good, buy everything we might need cause otherwise I’m gonna have to get it across to China and that will just be painful  
   
Phichit- Awww yes! I am so happy for you both!  
   
Leo- Thanks Phichit  
   
Yuuri- Me and Viktor are both so happy for you. You’re going to have the best time, however Victor said at some point he is going to give you life advice of living with the person you love… I am kind of worried about what this is going to involve   
   
Guang- Sounds like that will be a fun experience. Dela, I bought pans… we own pans!! How exciting!  
   
Yuuri- You’re so cute   
   
Leo- We own pans!? Wow, that is kind of cool.  
   
Yuuri- You are so cute and young. Stop being so cute both of you.  
   
Guang- But we own pans!! Me and Leo own pans! Shared pans, our pans!  
   
Leo- Babe… Jila… Breath.   
   
Guang- My mum is writing lists of the things we need. She is in the kitchen, opening cupboards and writing things in her notepad and writing lists of things they have loads of that we can have  
   
Phichit- wow, her mood changed suddenly   
   
Guang- My dad is measuring my room; he thinks he can use it for his Ice Hockey shrine…  
   
Yuuri- Ice Hockey!?   
   
Phichit- Ice Hockey?!!!! What!?   
   
Leo- Yeah we love Guang’s family, but his dad is an Ice Hockey fan… Less said, the better. Also my dad said he’s changing my room into his man cave.  
   
Guang- I’m so excited. It’s so close and yet still feels like forever away  
   
Leo- It won’t be long babe, I promise and you get to meet me here and we get to go back together. Erm… Guang, should you be at practice.  
   
Guang- My coach let me have the day off because my mum rang her saying she needed to take me shopping and told her I was moving in with you and then my coach started getting really excited. My coach then came shopping with us.   
   
Leo- Women… This is why I’m glad I am gay.  
   
Yuuri- Preach   
   
Phichit- Is anybody straight other than the smug Canadian?  
   
Guang- Otabek?   
   
Yuuri- Definitely not by the noises that came from Yurio’s room last night  
   
Leo- GOSSIP TIME!!!

Yuuri- Well, Mila was up quite late…

Phichit- Oh? ;)

Yuuri- and she heard some…. questionable noises…. coming from Yurio’s room were they are both meant to be sleeping

Leo- OMG! So they had sex?!

Phichit- OMG

Guang- Woah

Yuuri- I’m not sure but it sounded like they were  
Yuuri- they could have just been into some heavy petting tho

Leo- I bet Viktor wasn’t impressed if he heard

Yuuri- luckily he was asleep 

Phichit- hahaha! he’d have stormed in and dragged Otabek out if not

Guang- omg

Leo- You ok Guang?

Guang- Yeah i’m just shocked

Yuuri- why?

Phichit- Says you two

Guang- Cause it’s Yurio… He’s so little

Leo- Babe… He’s only 2 years younger than you

Phichit- Well we all know who will be bottoming then….. ;)

Yuuri- Phichit!

Leo- Phichit! innocent ears around!

Phichit- Who you referring to? Cause we know Yuuri isn’t and we know you and Guang aren’t.

Yuuri- actually Phichit has a good point

Leo- Yeah and you’d know too wouldn’t you Yuuri ;)

Phichit- Don’t bring that up again

Yuuri- how do you know about that?

Leo- Phichit tells me everything

Guang- Erm… Should we really be getting into this? It’s kinda dangerous, if Viktor sees this conversation.

Yuuri- anyway lets get back to Yurio  
Yuuri- who’s gonna ask him whether my sweet boy is still innocent

Phichit- Wait… Viktor? Are you using Yuuri’s phone?

Yuuri- umm no its still me

Phichit- Well in that case you are turning into that russian man you call a husband

Yuuri- ok nice to know  
Yuuri- so who’s confronting Yurio

Phichit- Not me

Leo- Not me

Guang- Not me

Yuuri- well i was thinking that we should all type a number and whoever types the lowest has to confront him

Phichit- Sounds good

Phichit- 545 

Leo- 760 

Guang- 440

Yuuri- 1096

Guang- Damn.  
Guang- He’s gonna eat me alive

Leo- Ooops. Never mind, but think of it this way babe, you’re in china and he’s in russia

Guang- Ok… I’m gonna go. If i aren’t back in half an hour, send out an online search party, check online flight bookings to see if he’s booked a flight to china and save me.

 

-Yurio and Guang Private Chat-

Guang- Hi Yuri.

Yurio- hello?  
Yurio- what do you want??

Guang- Erm… Just wanting to know how training is going.

Yurio- umm i can’t train at the moment cus of Yakov....

Guang- Oh shit, yes  
Guang- Sorry  
Guang- Hope he’s ok

Yurio- hes fine.  
Yurio- he’s gonna be out of hospital soon  
Yurio- what did you want china-boy

Guang- Erm… Nothing much, just we don’t talk and we are both skaters so i thought it would be nice if we just spoke.

Yurio- umm ok. how are you?

Guang- Good, just preparing for Leo to move over to China

Yurio- you guys moving in together then? you sorted out the thing incident?

Guang- Oh yeah, it was me being stupid… All over nothing, Well not nothing, it was kind of a big deal, these things always are a big deal if you’re not careful.

Yurio- ookkayyy  
Yurio- at least it worked out  
Yurio- -insert cat picture-  
Yurio- do you like my cat?

Guang- OMG! cuuuute! i love cats!!  
Guang- How are things with you and Otabek?

Yurio- thats my cat. her name is Vitya  
Yurio- and things are good  
Yurio- he’s staying here for a while

Guang- You named your female cat Viktor? That is brilliant haha! Oh nice, I’m glad.

Yurio- yea… i was 12 and he was my idol… Katsudon called his dog the same tho so it wasn’t just me  
Yurio- so whens the american with good music taste moving

Guang- I’m pretty sure Phichit has one of his hamsters called Viktor. He is moving in about a month. I’m excited but nervous too.

Yurio- yea i guess long distance is hard

Guang- Yeah, Long distance sucks, but that is why it’s better when you’re together, however that is where the drama started with me and Leo because we ended up having sex when we were together.

Yurio- yea me and Beka haven’t got that far yet… we only got together a few days ago

Guang- Oh thank god! They didn’t do it!  
Guang- Ooops

Yurio- WHAT

Guang- Shit

Yurio-WAS  
Yurio- THAT  
Yurio- are you relaying messages to Yuuri

Guang- I’m sorry! Yuuri and Phichit set me up to it.

Yurio- i thought you were trying to be my friend

Guang- I was genuine about that

Yurio- you were using me to get information about my fucking sex life  
Yurio- for the pig

Guang- But i mean I’ve never had the nerve to talk to you before… no offence but you’re scary. I have always thought being friends would be cool but you know…

Yurio- WHY DIDNT KATSUDON JUST COME AND ASK ME?@?!?!!  
Yurio- ILL BE BACK I HAVE A PIG TO KILL

Guang- Something to do with Viktor.  
Guang- Yuri… I’m really sorry.  
Guang- Please don’t kill him.

Yurio- why not?

Guang- He was doing it for your own good

Yurio- doing it for my own good would be asking me  
Yurio- not going behind my back

Guang- I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you or make you angry.

Yurio- i know its not your fault. Beka has been trying to help me with my anger but it doesn’t always work when he isn’t there

Guang- Where is he? I thought he was staying

Yurio- he is. he’s in the shower  
Yurio- were you serious about being my friend?

Guang- Yeah. I can tell you’re not bad, people just see you as angry and give you a bad reputation but i mean we all have our competitive side. Even i do but i show it differently.

Yurio- i just have some killer trust issues tbh

Guang- That’s rubbish. Also that makes me kind of upset with Yuuri and Phichit for doing that.

Yurio- you see my point of why i was so angry then

Guang- Yes. It’s not fair of them to do that. If i’d have known i wouldn’t have done it.

Yuri- Beka is out of the shower, i better go. Chat later.

Guang- Bye Yuri.

 

\- Gossip Gang group chat –

 

Guang- YOU ARE SO CRUEL! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM!? THAT SO UNFAIR! HE HAS TRUST ISSUES AND THEN YOU DO THAT! I’M REALLY UNHAPPY WITH YOU!!!

\- Guang left the group chat –

 

Leo- What the hell happened to make my boyfriend lose it? He never gets like that unless he’s really mad.

Phichit- Uh oh

 

\- Leo and Guang private chat –

 

Guang- I am not talking to them two!

Leo- Babe, what is going on? They’re your best friends.

Guang- You are my best friend

Leo- Well yeah but i’m also your boyfriend.

Guang- I feel really sorry for Yuri

Leo- Right, calm down babe, and explain.

Guang- Yuri was soo nice to me when he figured i wanted to be his friend and i betrayed his trust

Leo- Oh babe, i’m sorry.

Guang- You didn’t make me do it

Leo- but i sorta did

Guang- Don’t make me be mad at you too Leo De La Iglesia

 

\- Gossip gang chat –

 

Phichit- I am so confused

Yuuri- Yurio came out of his room, screamed in my face, Viktor shouted at him and stood in front of me thank god, and he stormed back in his room.

Phichit- Oh god.

Leo- Look, Guang is really upset with you both.

Phichit- Why? I’m so confused? Yuuri what did Yurio even shout?

Yuuri- I have no clue, it was Russian. The word friend was in there. That’s all i got, all i know is Victor shouted back very angrily in russian.

Phichit- I wanna know what on earth is happening

\- Leo added Otabek to the group chat -

Leo- What is going on over there Otabek ??

Otabek- You guys are not as nice as people think you are.

\- Otabek left the group chat -

Phichit- That went well

\- Phichit added Guang to the group chat -

Phichit- Guang! what is going on!? Please explain!

\- SCREENSHOTS-  
Guang- There you go! Happy?!

\- Guang left the group chat -

Leo- For god sake guys

\- Leo added Yurio to the group chat -

Leo- You two have something to say

Phichit- Us two?! You’re just as much to blame Leo!

Yurio- can’t you guys leave me alone!

Yuuri- I’m sorry Yuri

Yurio- you couldn’t have just grown some balls and asked me

Yuuri- I know, but Victor is like clung to me half the time and would have wanted to know what was going on, He would have lost it. I did it for your own good.

Yurio- you could have messaged me.

Yuuri- But he’d have seen that

Yurio- you could have asked mila to ask  
Yurio-you managed to message these lot about it so why not me

Leo- Damn Yuuri, you’re screwed.

Phichit- Enjoy death mate

Yurio- fuck you iglesia  
Yurio- and you hamster boy

Leo- Excuse me?!  
Leo- What have i done!

Yurio- you were involved in this shit too  
Yurio- Guang wouldn’t have thought of this on his own  
Yurio- neither would Piggy  
Yurio- Just because Guang didn’t drop you in it doesn’t mean i don’t know  
Yurio- he was protecting his BF

Leo- Wow… Someone’s acting tough.

Yuuri- Leo, watch it.

Yurio- And you hamster boy. i know you will visit Yuuri eventually and i will be there waiting to do some serious damage

Phichit- Well seen as he lives in Japan and you live in Russia… good luck.

Yurio- Haha he doesn’t know does he Pig!?

Phichit- What don’t i know!?

Yuuri- Phichit… Because Yakov is ill, Victor is taking over training in russia and i am moving here for that reason.

Phichit- …  
Phichit- Why didn’t you tell me?

Yuuri- It has only just been decided and i wasn’t allowed to say anything so it didn’t get out till the proper press conference

Phichit- So you don’t trust me? I bet Sara knew, and Otabek knew cause they are in Russia! I’m your best friend Yuuri.

Yuuri- Phichit, i do trust you. Viktor told me i couldn’t tell anyone.

Yurio- He bribed him with sex  
Yurio- Yeah, the sounds work both ways.

Yuuri- … Oh.

-Yurio added Guang to the group chat-

Yurio- Hey new bestie.

Guang- Hey Yuri

Leo- Excuse me!? What!?

Guang- You’re my boyfriend and Yurio’s old best friend is his boyfriend

Leo- I’m offended

Phichit- So Yurio knows how to make friends?

Guang- Phichit! Stop! Some people may find it harder than you but that doesn’t mean you should be so unkind to them

Yurio- Well you’re only proper friend is Katsudon and all the rest are probably only friends with you cus you have dirt on them

\- Phichit left the group chat -

Yurio- Someone can give but can’t take.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this over Skype with a friend who doesn't want to be credited and it was so much fun!


End file.
